


Day 12; Lotura

by Curiously-Artistic (scarletskies123)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art, Clothed Sex, Costumes, Digital Art, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, idk how to tag this.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskies123/pseuds/Curiously-Artistic
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 12.Prompt Chosen: Costumes.





	Day 12; Lotura

Kinktober Day 12: ~~Licking~~ | ~~Pet Play~~ | ~~Rimming/Analingus~~ | **Costumes**


End file.
